Conversation
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Batman was always the one with the psychos to fight, and now he has gone over the edge and ended up in Arkham himself.. He has a talk with the Joker..semiAU,psychodarkmacabre


Conversation

Disclaimer: Batman and the rest belong to DC. Not mine. sigh...why, tell me why?Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz not mine

Summary: Batman goes crazy, has a talk with the Joker...ok, I admit I´m maaaaaaaaaaaaad

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Many had predicted it. They had said that Batman attracted psychos, that these people were drawn like moths to the flame to him. Because he was a psycho himself.

Or that his presence created the psychos. No one knew cause and effect.

Was Batman insane and attracted the psychos?

Or did it make him insane because he attracted so many psychos?

Many people predicted that he would end up in Arkham one day, where he brought so many captives.

Like Two-Face; ex attorney Hervey Dent.

Harley Quinzel, once a doctor here, now a patient

Or his arch nemesis, the Joker.

Afters years of crime fighting, pushing the limits, pushing himself over to edge just one time too much, one border was broken and he lost it. The JLA had to secure him and bring him to Arkham Asylum. It broke their heart to see one of them fall, but they agreed that it was for Batman´s own good.

One twisted turn of fate brought him into the cell next to the Joker. Who was not mad. At Batman for once. The first thing he said when Batman arrived was "Hate to say I told you so." Every doubt was wiped when Batman began to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed. Joker joined in. "I made the Bat laugh. Whoooohoooo!!!!!"

Their insane cackling went on for hours until the wards sedated both.

They didn´t know exactly what Batman´s diagnosis was, but he showed various signs:

He didn´t sleep very often. Never at night if he did. Not for very long. He could stay awake a week in a row and only be partially troubled by it. It could be that his body was just used to that exhaustion. But many doubted that. Was this insomnia?

Sometimes he just sat in his cell, not moving a simgle muscle. People worried that he stopped breathing, that he could die that way. Nothing triggered a reaction from him, nothing got past him. Catatonic?

He spoke to himself. Or another personality of him. No one knew for sure. Are there two sides of the Batman? Wasn´t it a common secret now that Bruce Wayne was Batman? Or was Batman an schizophrenic character, created by Bruce Wayne, like a mask? Or was Batman the real ego and Mr Wayne was fake? Was that schizophrenia?

He was frantic sometimes. Looming in the corner, eyeing warily everything. He felt chased, heard voices that were after him. One of his meta-enemies? Or paranoia?

The Joker became his companion, they talked endlessly to each other.

Bruce started:  
I ain't happy,

Joker:

I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag

Batman:  
I'm useless.

Joker:

But not for long  
The future is coming on

Bruce:  
I ain't happy,

Joker:

I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag

Bruce:  
I'm useless,

Joker :

But not for long  
The future is comming on

Bruce:  
It's coming on?

Joker:  
It's coming on!

Both:  
It's coming on!!!

On one day it simply had to happen. The Joker broke out of Arkham once again. Of course he took his new friend with him.

Joker:  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cause I'm counting no age  
Nah, it couldn't be this  
Nah, you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare

Bruce:  
Intangible

Joker:  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable:  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think really kickin' the tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional

Bruce:  
Mystical? maybe  
Spirital  
Hearable  
What appears in you is a clearer view cause you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To know the definition for what life is...

Joker:  
Priceless for you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one token

Bruce:  
Psychic amoung those  
Possess you with one go

The JLA had confiscated every piece of Batman´s armour, vehicles; they sealed the cave, robbed him of all his resources. But the Batman was never famous for giving up so easily. They raided a costume shop (Joker´s idea because he wanted an Abraham Lincoln hat), a bank ("Believe me, that´s standard!") and a museum. Maybe it some kind of balance to their former crime scenes...or it was because it had an exhibition about Asian and Medieval European Weapons and Warfare.Although he seldom showed it the batman was an expert to all kinds of weapons. With two katanas on his back, shuriken in a bag on his belt, daggers, various parts of old armours, a claymore and a little crossbow they hit the streets.

Bruce:  
The essence, the basics

Joker:  
Without you make it  
Allow me to make this child like in nature  
Rythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child apeice  
Every cloud you see  
You see with your eyes

Bruce:  
I see destruction and demise  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucking to your lies  
Through russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides

Joker:  
With me as a guide  
But y'all can see me now cause you don't see with your eye

Bruce:  
You percieve with your mind

Joker:  
That's the inner  
So i'm gonna stick around with russ and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers

Bruce:  
Remember where the door is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought you were dead

Bruce:  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head

They went into the night, on the streets of Gotham. Into the shadows, the darkness..only to emerge with an explosion.

The JLA was immediately called.

They came to bring justice back to Gotham, since her Dark Knight had fallen into the abyss of madness.

But they forgot that madness and brilliance come close -too close- together. They were brought down, one after the other.

Joker:  
My future is coming on  
Is coming on

Bruce:  
Is coming on?

Joker:  
Is coming on  
Is coming on

Bruce:  
My future is coming on

...  
Is coming on

Joker:  
Is coming on  
Is coming on  
Is coming on

Both:  
My future is coming on  
Is coming on  
Is coming on  
Is coming on  
Is coming on  
My future...


End file.
